A Matter of Kevlar and Spaceships
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: Sequel to "Every Hero Needs a Sidekick". Will has moved in with his father after Rachel's death. His mother's demise has left him feeling more alone than ever, and nothing Bruce says seems to help. But when you need a friend...you find one.
1. Will and Saithe

Okay, so I know it's been a while. Actually, months since I've posted anything. One, I was on vacation. Two, I was grounded for a month right after I got home and could finally use my computer again. But now all I have to complain about are the bruises I've been getting from hockey practice. Oh, well.

Anyway, this is a sequel to "Every Hero Needs A Sidekick". Yes, it involves Will Dawes, though now his name is Will Wayne. But it can also stand alone, so you don't need to go back and read it if you haven't already. Be warned, it does contain spoilers for my other story, which I haven't finished writing yet. Right after I post this, I will post chapter 4 of that, so don't worry, I am working on it.

Well, on with the story. By the way, I know I posted this as Bruce/Rachel. But I figured since this is about their son, I could get away with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Focus. I need focus. Erase everything around me. Only then will I be completely in control._ Will Wayne opened his eyes to face his father.

"All right," he said. "I think I'm ready." Bruce raised his eyebrows and wiped his sweaty forehead.

"And what makes you think that?" Will sighed and threw himself down onto the couch.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that I'm fifteen years old, and you've been training me like I'm three?" he asked angrily. "Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Will," Bruce tried. "Hey, listen to me, all right?" Will nodded, his eyes still staring at the wall of the cave. "I'm sorry. I know you're not exactly a little boy anymore. It's just..."

"Dad, you're not going to lose me, okay? I've had training from the master," he said slyly. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Flattery does wonders," he said sarcastically. "Will, something else has been bothering you," he noticed. "What is it?" Will avoided his father's gaze.

"Nothing," he said quietly. "Nothing, I'm fine." He looked at his watch. "Damn," he muttered.

"What?" Will was already running out the door.

"I'm late for school!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saithe sighed as she sat in her ship, making her way towards Earth. _I'm really going to miss home,_ she thought. She ran her hand through her long dark hair, wondering what she would do once she arrived on the foreign planet. _I mean, I know that this is something I have to do, but I've never been this far away from home before. Come to think of it, I've never left my planet before._

Just then, the screen on her comlink lit up, and here sister, Kailey, appeared.

"Hey, sis," she said. "How's your trip to Earth going so far?"

Saithe smiled as she replied, "Well, so far, it's going pretty well. How are things back home?"

"Oh, same old stuff going around here. Just people flying around."

Saithe let out a small laugh. "Too bad I won't be able to fly around once I land on Earth," she said.

"Well, you could," Kailey replied. "But then people would suspect that you weren't from around there. And maybe I'm wrong, but isn't that the whole point of you going in the first place?"

"Yeah, that is the point," Saithe replied with a chuckle.

"Well, I would hate it if something were to happen to you while you were there."

Just as Kailey had finished her sentence, Saithe's emergency lights started flashing, signaling her that something wasn't right with the engine.

"Speaking of which," she said. "I think I'll have to call you back." Before Kailey could respond, Saithe turned off her comlink. She checked all of her screens in relation to her engine, all of them saying the same thing: ENGINE DOWN. _Well, that can't be good,_ she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you all right, Master Will?" asked Alfred Pennyworth. "You seem quiet." Startled, Will turned to face the elderly butler. He smiled slightly.

"It's nothing," the teenager responded. "Just…thinking." Alfred frowned.

"You should know to trust me," he said gently. "I know this is rough for you…but-" Will's eyes blazed.

"Don't say you know what I'm going through," the boy said angrily. "Because you don't." Alfred sighed sadly. He turned around to look at his young master and saw a young Bruce Wayne staring back at him.

"No, you're right," Alfred agreed. "I don't. But Master Bruce does." Will's eyes widened as he realized that the butler was right.

A few months ago, Will had been living with his mother, Rachel Dawes, in suburban Gotham. He attended East Gotham High School, along with his friends Jacob Gordon and Connor Queen, who he had been with since kindergarten. No one paid any attention to Will Dawes, the only son of Gotham's Assistant District Attorney. But all of that changed once he found an advertisement for a job with Bruce Wayne. Will got more than he was looking for. Bruce Wayne, it was revealed, patrolled the streets at night as the vigilante Batman. The teenager soon became Batman's trustworthy sidekick and closest confidant. His pay was considerable, and for the first time in his life, Will felt comfortable with himself and everyone around him.

All that changed when, one fateful night, Will's mother was coming home late from work, while the teen was out with Batman. It was dark, and she didn't see the gun pointed at her back. Bruce and Will were a few streets away and heard the gunshot. They raced over, and the boy saw his mother laying down, a pool of blood beneath her. They heard footsteps running away from the brutal scene, and before Bruce had the chance to hold him back, Will chased after the man, revenge in his eyes. Will was fast, but the man was faster. Stopping to catch his breath, the teenager let out an anguished scream. Once he had returned, he saw Batman kneeling over his mother's body, tears evident in his eyes.

Bruce adopted him, and after the funeral, Will moved into Wayne Manor and received a surprise. He was the only son of his employer…a Wayne by birthright. Not wanting to dishonor it, the teenager changed his last name to Wayne, knowing it was what his mother would have wanted.

Though he was glad to have found his father, Will missed his mother terribly and had nightmares about her. He blamed himself for not saving her in time and swore to always protect the citizens of Gotham from a fate similar to that which separated his family.

_That's right,_ he thought. _Dad lost his parents as well. _

"I'm sorry, Alfred," Will said quietly. Alfred smiled at him.

"That's quite all right, Master Will," he said kindly. He looked out the window of the car he had been driving. "And I believe…we have arrived." Will copied the butler's actions and smiled.

"Yeah, this is it," he said, getting out of the car. "See you later, Al-"

At that moment, Will felt a rumbling from the ground. His instincts gave him a split second warning and-

"Alfred, get out of the car!" He did so, quickly, and together they looked up at the sky. No less than eight meteors we headed straight at them. Will dived and covered his head, hoping that Alfred had done the same. He couldn't lose someone else…

The teenager barely had time to see the butler's unconscious figure and register it into his brain before he too faded into the darkness.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what did you think? Please let me know. And the idea of Saithe and her sister isn't mine. It all belongs to my friend. But Will is, of course, my character. (And a damn good one at that!) Just kidding. Anyway, just tell me what you thought of it. And of course, ideas are always welcome.

Jason


	2. Mere Mortal

Okay, wow. I've had this story in my possession for a long time, but only now I remembered that I was going to post it. Sorry it's been a long time, and I promise the next chapter won't take as long to update.

In this chapter, you'll see more of Will's inner conflicts, a conversation with Jason Kent, and the cause of the meteor shower.

Read on-

* * *

As Will slowly came to, he saw blurred outlines of people running back and forth. Sitting up quickly, he shook his head and seeing clearer, he realized that he was in the hospital. Remembering what had happened, Will threw off his blankets and stood up, but fell down almost instantly, a sharp pain in his leg.

"Ah!" he exclaimed in surprise. Putting his weight on the bed, he heaved himself back up. He examined his leg. _What the hell happened?_ His eyes widened, vaguely remembering seeing Alfred's unconscious body. Just as he gritted his teeth and got up again, trying to put weight on his good leg, the door to his room opened, and Bruce rushed in.

"Will!" he said anxiously, wrapping the teenager into a tight hug. "Thank God, you're all right." Will frowned.

"Dad…what happened?" he asked slowly. Bruce looked at the ground uncomfortably.

"There was a meteor shower," he said quietly. "You and Alfred were almost like the targets…it's a miracle that you aren't dead." Will's eyes widened.

"And Alfred?" he asked worriedly. Bruce smiled sadly.

"He's alive," he said. "But he hasn't come out of it yet."

"And he won't…will he?" Will asked, dreading the answer. Bruce shook his head exasperatedly.

"I don't know," he replied softly. "But I can't lose him too." Will put a hand on his father's shoulders.

"Me neither, Dad," he agreed quietly.

_We've lost so much already._

* * *

Saithe stepped out of what remained of her spaceship, dusting herself off, glad she was wearing her crystal, so the crash didn't damage her. She cleared her throat and looked around, wondering where exactly she was. She looked around her, warily, and tried to find exactly where she could go to find... a human to help her.

After some time of exploring her surroundings, she started to walk to any sign of civilization nearby, considering she crash-landed in a forest-like place. She came across the hospital and looked at it strangely. She tilted her head, wondering what it was, exactly. She'd never been to earth, so there was no way she could know. She touched it gently. It was solid, alright.

She made her way to the front of the hospital and looked up to see the name of the hospital. Gotham... she read. Interesting, she thought. I've read about this place... She moved forward, toward the front doors and jumped back in fright when they opened on their own. Humans stared at her like she was crazy. She moved forward, cautiously this time, toward the door and gasped again as she jumped back.

The doors scared her. They could kill her if she wasn't careful. If they did kill her, would her Marixian identity be revealed? That would mean ruining any chance of her going back home. But, the humans were going in and out. She wondered how they weren't simply killed. Was it... that easy?

She figured she'd try. She might as well. She took a step forward, watched the doors suddenly open, and ran through. Once again, the humans stared at her like she was crazy. But, at least she made it without getting herself killed. She smiled triumphantly. Now, she wondered, what was she even doing here? In this building. She had seen the word 'Hospital' but what exactly was that?

She'd read about hospitals, but she didn't know exactly what they were. There was no need for them on her planet. She'd never thought she'd find herself inside one. Even on Earth. She was completely caught by surprise as she heard and then later saw a man being wheeled in, covered in blood. Her eyes widened and she felt like she was going to scream. No one else in the hospital seemed even slightly fazed by this. Was this... normal? If so, Earth was almost nothing like what she expected. She never read anything about humans being covered in blood.

She walked to the front desk and cleared her throat, trying to remember 'Basic' and not Marixian to talk to this woman. "E-Excuse me?" she asked in a soft, meek voice.

The woman looked up from her desk and looked at her. "Fill out this form," she said as she shoved it at her and looked back down.

She tilted her head and frowned. "I don't... I don't think I need to... Nothing is wrong with me..." she said, confused.

The woman looked at her strangely. "Then what are you doing here?" she asked in a snide voice. The woman was obviously VERY tired and annoyed.

She looked around "I..." she realized that she had no idea. She shook her head and turned around and walked back toward the door, the door that could kill her and reveal her identity. She couldn't let that happen. She had to return to her planet, so she could become part of the...family tradition.

She took in a deep breath and ran toward the door, as fast as she could. But, the doors didn't react fast enough and she ran into it, not harming herself, and fell backward. She groaned as everyone gathered around and stared at her strangely. This is not my day... she thought to herself, in her own Marixian language.

* * *

"A meteor shower?" Jason exclaimed over the phone, causing Will to hold it several inches away from his ear. "Are you-"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said, once his friend had quieted down. "There were at least five headed straight at us. I don't know what damage the rest of the city has taken yet."

"Why not?" Will smirked to himself.

"The disadvantages of being a mere mortal," he answered. "My leg is sprained. I'll be up in a few weeks."

_But I'm better off than Alfred_, he thought sadly.

"Well…" Jason said doubtfully. "Okay. I'll talk to the others, see what I can find out."

"Right," Will mumbled.

_While I sit here, helpless. Why is it always me?_

"And get better," the other teen said. "We need you out there. I'll see you soon." As Jason hung up, Will groaned and tossed his phone onto his bed. He leaned back in his chair, resigning himself to the fact that he couldn't go anywhere for weeks. Just as he closed his eyes, the door to his room opened, and Bruce walked in, his face grim.

_Oh, God. No…please…_

"Dad-" Will sat up straight, his blue-grey eyes wide. "Is Alfred-"

"I just got back from the hospital," Bruce said quietly. "The doctors say he's perfectly fine, save for the fact that he's in a coma. If he wakes up-"

"If he wakes up?" Will asked, anger in his voice.

"When he wakes up," the elder corrected, "We can take him home."

"What else is going on, Dad?" he asked, knowing that the look on Bruce's face was not just about their beloved butler.

"The city's in horrible shape," his father admitted. "I don't know…this…Will, I talked to Clark. He…arrived here in a meteor shower." The teenager nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I talked to Jason. But, Dad…do you seriously think that an alien came to Earth in this meteor shower? I mean, that's just…"

"Crazy?" Bruce suggested.

"Yeah," Will said quietly. The elder smiled gently.

"How're you holding up?" Will looked down at his leg, and then back up at his father.

"What do you think?" he asked with a grimace. "I feel so…" Bruce gripped his son's shoulder.

"I know," he said. "You feel like there's nothing you can do. But there is."

"How?" Will asked. "I can barely walk." Bruce smiled sadly.

"Look at what your friend Jake does," he pointed out. "He's the guy that holds the team together. But he's not out there with the rest of you. He's the Watchtower. Why don't you help him out?"

"Dad…that's his job. Each of us has our job to do. And I can't do mine." Bruce sighed.

"Look, Will," he said firmly. "You're not invincible like Jason, okay? You're only human. Humans get hurt sometimes."

"I know," the teenager said quietly. "That's what bothers me."

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Will frowned as he walked past a gathering of trees that were unusually clumped together.

"That's weird," he muttered to himself. He tentatively tested his leg. It was healed, but Will was still wary of testing his limits. He glanced around. The street seemed to be deserted. The sky that was slowly darkening and the wind blowing through his hair gave it a slightly eerie edge. He gritted his teeth and walked through the trees. And he couldn't believe his eyes.

It was a spaceship.

"I guess I owe Jason five bucks," he said with a slight laugh. He extended his hand and touched the ship's tough exterior. He rubbed the rough metal that coated the majority of the small craft. Will breathed in heavily. "I don't believe it." Hearing footsteps in the soft dirt, he froze and slowly turned around. But he frowned at what he saw.

A girl…no older than Will himself…was standing there with a curious look on her face. Her black hair shone in what was left of the sun, and when he caught a glance of her face, Will could see that her eyes were a deep shade of purple. She was wearing a form-fitting robe that matched her eyes and a silver necklace that glistened and shone whichever way Will looked at it. She had a…feeling…a sense…about her that was somehow…otherworldly. He stared at her, and she stared right back. And he smiled, slightly entranced.

"You aren't…exactly…from around here…are you?" he asked gently, moving towards her hesitantly. She shook her head slowly, her eyes wide. Will frowned. "Who are you?"

"Y-you're a human…aren't you…" she said quietly. She had a soft, gentle voice that slightly reminded him of his mother.

"Um…yeah…" Will said, unsure if it was the right thing to say.

"Right…" she said, her voice gaining some strength. "You're from here, so of course you're human…unless, you are not from Earth?"

"Um…I'm from Earth, yeah," he said neutrally, still unsure where the conversation was going. He frowned, and his eyes darted between the girl with the purple eyes and the rough metal spaceship. "This ship…it's yours…isn't it?"

"Yes…it is," she said with a nod. "At least…what remains of my ship. I need to find someone who can fix it. Or else…I will never be able to return home."

"Well…I…I…I mean, um…" Will swallowed, still staring at her. "I could…I mean…my father could help…maybe I could…" His face reddened slightly. He hadn't even known what he was going to say.

"What?"

"My father…and I…we could help you repair your…ship…" he said evenly. "I think." The alien girl frowned.

"How is this possible?" she asked, more to herself than anyone. It was Will's turn to frown. She leaned on the side of her ship and rubbed the rough edge. Then Will realized that the rough exterior wasn't how the ship was made. It was broken.

_Sabotage_, he thought immediately. _But why…I guess that's not so easy to answer. I wonder…_

"It is not possible," she said quietly. "This metal…it is unlike any metal compound discovered on Earth. You cannot help me. It is not allowed."

"Where you're from…humans aren't looked at with much regard…are they?" Will realized slowly. She shook her head silently, looking away from him. He swallowed and walked a little closer to her. "What's your name?"

"Saithe…Saithe Dihart."

* * *

Well, what did you think? I know that this first conversation between Will and Saithe was awkward, but I promise they won't stay that way as she learns more about Earth from her new human friend.

The whole sabotage thing will be explained, and a real appearance by Batman, and Will's first mission since his mother's death in "Every Hero Needs A Sidekick". I'll warn you guys now, as this story goes along, the more you'll have to read the first story to understand this one. There are a few gaps, but hey. I'm not perfect, right?

Saithe was created by my friend who is an amazing author, and she has written the scenes where it's just her. I wrote all the scenes with Will (since he is my own character) and the last scene with the both of them.

If you have any questions, suggestions, complaints, or compliments, please, please let me know.

-Nestaron (Jason)


	3. Daydreams and Secrets

Well, now that I've finally remembered that I was writing this story, I have a bunch of updates. Two new chapters in a week!

Okay, so before I move on, I have to remember that my friend is a genius for creating the characters Saithe, Kailey, and others. My characters are Will and Connor, and Bruce Wayne belongs to Warner Bros., DC Comics, and the family of Bob Kane. Well...yeah.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review!

* * *

Saithe had remained with her ship for the next few weeks. She wanted to protect her ship, to make sure no human found it. Or found _her_. For three weeks, she tried to explore her surroundings, while remaining close to her ship. Occasionally she would come across a bird or a deer, or some other Earth animal she had read about, but he didn't get much farther than the outer rims of the forest she crash-landed in, but she could tell she was in Gotham City. She'd read about Gotham when she was younger, but never actually thought she'd go there some day. She had to read about this strange place, as part of her inheritance.

After her first confrontation with Will, she'd been debating with herself about everything she knew about humans. Will was so…different than what she'd learned and studied. Well, so long as he was able to help her return home someday, and not reveal her secret, then she was fine with it. She actually wanted to get to know him a little more, to study his behavior, so she could tell the rest of her planet what she had learned while she was on Earth.

Meanwhile, she was trying to make psychic connection with her parents back home. No luck. She very well knew that her parents would refuse to speak with her until at least half a year had passed on Earth. The only person she could contact was her sister.

_Wait, what happened?_ Kailey asked her telekinetically, in Marixian tongue.

_I told you,_ Saithe replied. _My ship crashed. I don't know how… I just happened._

_So, you have NO idea how it could've happened?_

_No, not really…_ she replied. _Although, this human thinks he has a theory…_

_Wait, a human?_ Kailey asked, surprised.

_No, it's not what you think, Kailey, just calm down, okay?_

_Saithe, you KNOW interaction with humans s forbidden, unless they've reached honorable status!_ _And even THEN, it's dangerous…_

_Kailey, I… I had no choice. It was either accept his help, or have father scold me later. And you know how that would turn out… _And what a scolding she would receive. But none of that mattered anymore.

_Right, right… You wouldn't be able to fulfill family expectations._

_Exactly. We both know I was meant to do this, Kailey. I HAVE to stay on Earth. And besides… This human is not like anything I've studied. He's…different. I can sense it._

_Right, well… Just don't mess up too bad down there, okay? _Kailey said jokingly. _I wouldn't want my sister to be banned from the planet._

Saithe smiled, despite the grim circumstances. _That's my sister. I'll keep you updated, okay?_

_Right. And don't worry, I won't tell mother or father that you 're in this situation. _

_Well, as much as I would like them to know, that would mean not finishing my training down here on Earth. I've got to see this through until the end, Kailey. I have a promise to keep. A promise to my people_, she replied confidently.

_I hope you'll be safe…_

_Me too, Kailey. Me too._

When they ended their telepathic communication, Saithe sat by her ship, hugging her knees. Truth be told, she was scared. As much as she had studied this planet, she still didn't know everything there was to know. And this human… Why would he want to help her? She hugged her knees tighter as she thought about the choices she had made, and the choices she was going to make. The smallest decision could have a huge impact in her future. The smallest choice could have the worst of consequences. But for now, she would have to trust that this human could help her.

* * *

_An alien girl…a _very cute_ alien girl…just landed her spaceship in Gotham. And I'm the only one who knows about it,_ Will thought, absently twirling his pencil with his fingers. A few girls from the seats around him gazed longingly at his messy dark hair, brushed carelessly to the side, though he didn't seem to notice. The notebook in front of him was open to a blank page. He hadn't even tried to take notes.

"Mr. Wayne," said a voice from across the room. Will didn't respond right away, not yet accustomed to his new last name. "Will," the voice repeated. Startled, he blinked, only to see a very annoyed Mrs. Sterns.

"Yes?" he asked, falling back into his public face, sending a charming smile in her direction. She rolled her eyes.

"That smile may work on every other girl at this school, but it won't work on me," she said with a frown. "Do you have an answer to my question, Mr. Wayne?"

"Um…uh…" Will tried. He sighed heavily. Defeated, he muttered, "No."

"What was that?"

"Uh…no, I don't," he said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Very well," Mrs. Sterns said. She started to make her way back to the whiteboard, but turned around to say, "Oh, and Mr. Wayne, next time you decide to doze off in my class…expect it to come out of your grade." Will groaned silently and shrunk back in his seat, for everyone's eyes were on him.

_The last thing I need is attention._

"Now who can tell me…" she started on her question like nothing had happened. He looked down at his blank notebook, seemingly surprised that there was nothing written on it.

_Before Mom died…I was a good student_, he thought, confused. _I never got called out like that. I always paid attention…always got good grades. What's happening to me? Why is this so hard for me?_

In his mind, he recalled the image of that girl, whose name he could not remember. She wore a necklace with a shining crystal, which somehow had a hint of silver. He drew the outline on his paper, the girl's purple eyes invading his brain, making everything else fuzzy. As he shaded it, he remembered her scared expression when he had discovered her secret hideout, and her trembling voice as she told him that her ship was broken and she would be stuck here, never able to go back to her home.

_Saithe_, she had said. _Saithe Dihart._

So that was her name. Will smiled slightly as he looked at his completed drawing. It wasn't a perfect piece of art, but it wasn't completely horrible. He ripped the page out and folded it, putting it in his pants pocket. He looked up at the board, which was full of notes on the French Revolution and the reign of Napoleon Bonaparte. He sighed and started to copy them down onto the paper.

_There's no use lying to myself about who I am…or who I could be. _

* * *

"What's wrong, Will?" the teen heard his friend Connor ask. But Will barely understood the words that came out of the other teenager's mouth. Having been close to Connor for so long, it was strange for him to feel so distant. "You seem like you're on another planet, or something."

_So that was it_, Will told himself mentally. _Another planet. Great._

Connor leaned in closer to his friend. "Look, Will," he said quietly. "I'm not sure what's going on with you…and I don't know why. But…if you need to talk to us…any one of us…the team's here for you, man." The dark-haired teen nodded his head on autopilot and trudged off in the other direction, where a black limousine had appeared on the horizon. Will climbed in and leaned back, closing his eyes. He hadn't even noticed that there was someone else in the car.

"Will, we need to talk," said a gentle voice from his left. His eyes shot open and he looked beside him. His father was eyeing him with…(was it sympathy?) Will raised his eyebrows at Bruce's expression.

"Oh…kay…" he said warily. "What's up?"

"I may not know you that well," Bruce said, "But I think I know you well enough to say that you haven't been yourself."

"What're you saying?" Will asked, now completely alert, his eyes wide. "You think I'm doing drugs?" His father swallowed noticeably.

"Look…I know this is difficult for you," he said gently, gripping the teen's shoulder. "But you'll come through. I know it, Will."

"Dad, I'm not on drugs!" he cried, jumping out of his seat, hitting his head on the roof of the car. He swore, and Bruce smiled slightly. It certainly didn't seem like his son was on drugs, after all. He heaved a sigh of relief.

_But something else is bothering him_, he thought, convinced_. I just wish I knew what it was. I'd ask, if I thought he would tell me. _

"Dad…what is it?"

Bruce forced a smile. "Nothing," he said lightly, purposely looking out the window.

"You don't believe me," Will realized slowly, "Do you?" Bruce's eyes widened.

"No, Will, I do," he said. When the teen raised his eyebrows, Bruce said, "I swear, I do believe you. But I also know that something's going on. Whether you tell me or not…that's your decision." He looked into his son's blue eyes that looked so much like those of the woman he had loved…and lost. "I won't make you tell me anything." Will smiled silently, looking out the window on his side.

"I know," he said quietly, his voice low. "Maybe…" He turned around and looked at Bruce. "Dad…what would you do if you learned a secret about someone…something…that you were entrusted with? What would you do…how would you keep it a secret?" Bruce was silent for a second, a frown evident upon his face.

"I would say it depends," he replied. "You have to ask yourself…is the secret about a person you care about?" Will frowned in thought.

"Sort of…yeah," he decided. Though he had only met Saithe once…he felt a deep connection to her. He couldn't explain why…but he did.

"And does keeping this secret hurt anyone?"

"No," Will answered softly. Bruce clapped him on the shoulder and smiled.

"Then I say…do whatever you can to fix it, if there's something wrong," he answered. "That's the most you can do, Will."

_I know_, the teen thought sadly, imagining Saithe's scared face once more. _I just wish I could do something more._

* * *

So, did you like it? If you did, remember to review.

If you didn't like it, review anyway. Tell me how I can make it better.

And again, the first scene was written by my friend who is an amazing writer, and should post some of her poems up online so people can read them. :)

Thanks for reading (and reviewing)

-Nestaron (Jason)


	4. The Dark Knight

Okay. First off, I know it's taken me a long time to post this. I guess I don't have that many avid readers, but to the few of you that there are, I'm sorry. (Damn, and it's not even my fault!)

The author of most of this chapter is** Riina Kwaad** (I think I spelled it right...). She didn't have an account before, so this is me, finally, officially recognizing her as the author of this chapter. Mostly. I took it upon myself to edit a lot of what Will said and add in a lot of descriptions and thoughts, etc.

So...anyway, I hope it was worth the wait. :)

-THE DARK KNIGHT-

**Previously in **_**A Matter of Kevlar and Spaceships**_**…**

"_Dad…what would you do if you learned a secret about someone…something…that you were entrusted with? What would you do…how would you keep it a secret?" Bruce was silent for a second, a frown evident upon his face. _

"_I would say it depends," he replied. "You have to ask yourself…is the secret about a person you care about?" Will frowned in thought._

"_Sort of…yeah," he decided. Though he had only met Saithe once…he felt a deep connection to her. He couldn't explain why…but he did._

"_And does keeping this secret hurt anyone?"_

"_No," Will answered softly. Bruce clapped him on the shoulder and smiled._

"_Then I say…do whatever you can to fix it, if there's something wrong," he answered. "If not…let this person reveal their secrets when they're ready. That's the most you can do, Will."_

I know_, the teen thought sadly, imagining Saithe's scared face once more._ I just wish I could do something more.

-THE DARK KNIGHT-

"Uh, hey…dad?" Will said hesitantly as they approached the mansion, the sky darkening. "I was wondering… do you think I could go out tonight?"

Bruce raised his eyebrows, surprised, facing his son, whose blue eyes were wide. "Out? What for?" Will sighed and looked down.

_I can't tell him about Saithe…_ he thought to himself. _At least, not yet…_

"Well, you know I've been in recovery for a while…" he started, slightly nervous.

Bruce nodded. "Right. But what does that have to do with you going out? On a school night? You know the rules, Will," he replied, not sure where the conversation was headed.

Will ran his fingers through his dark hair and let out a deep breath. "Well, I…I haven't been out lately, and…well, the team's having a meeting tonight," he said as casually as he could manage, flashing his father what had become known as his trademark grin. "And I was wondering…"

Bruce smiled back at him, one eyebrow raised. "You wanted to get back in the action, am I right?"

"Uh…yeah, that's it," he replied, letting out a small, unnoticeable sigh of relief.

_Will is definitely hiding something from me_.

Bruce took a step out of the limousine once his door was opened, then turned to face his son, who had done the same. "Well, I don't see why not. Just don't stay out too late, all right?"

Will looked up at his father and smiled. "Okay. Thanks, Dad."

Bruce threw him a small grin as well. "Alright. Well I don't want you to miss your meeting." The teenager stared at his elder for a moment, unsure, causing Bruce to frown, if only for a split second. "Go on, I'll see you later."

Will smiled even wider, and ran down the beaten path that led away from Wayne Manor. "Thanks again, Dad!" he called out. Bruce nodded and waved until his son had disappeared on the horizon. He let out a heavy sigh and turned around, heading inside the Manor.

-THE DARK KNIGHT-

It took Will a while to remember exactly where he had first seen the crashed spacecraft, but he was able to retrace his steps.

There, as he had expected, he found Saithe, studying some sort of reptile. A snake, from what he could see.

She was kneeling in front of the rock, where the snake was staring at her, motionless, looking like it was ready to spring up and bite her within a second. Will stared for a second, not quite understanding why she was just kneeling there.

"Hey, careful!" he called out to her, not wanting the dangerous reptile to harm her.

Saithe stood to face him as he ran closer to her. She tilted her head, confused. "Why would I…" she started, then she remembered, "Right, I had forgotten. These creatures are harmful to humans, correct?"

When he reached her, he let out a sigh of relief, glad that she was unharmed. Her very presence had infected him again, and Will could already feel himself grinning like an idiot. "Yeah, they are. Don't let one bite you, or it might be a one way trip to your funeral."

She nodded, understanding. "I had read about these kinds of creatures. But I do not have to worry. Their poisonous venom, while able to kill most humans, is completely harmless to me. But thank you for your concern," she said, her deep purple eyes sparkling.

"Uh…you're welcome," he said, confused. "Why am I not surprised?" he muttered under his breath. He'd been hanging around indestructible people for a while now.

_Why did I think that this one was any different?_

"You see, my people have a much higher tolerance for such things," she explained. "We can withstand conditions that are considered lethal on other planets."

Will raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow. That's…impressive."

She shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Not really. It's quite common on Marix."

Now he was lost. "Marix? Is… is that where you're from?" He had never heard of such a place.

She nodded simply. "Marix is the name of my planet, and the home to its people."

He nodded slowly, trying to take in the information that the mesmerizing alien girl had told him. "Right. Okay, so then…why come to Earth?"

She sighed. "It's…complicated…" she said, and sat by her ship.

Will sighed as well, sitting in front of her. He tried the comedic tactic, accompanying his words with a small laugh. "Well, what's life without complications, right?"

She smiled and said, "I suppose. Well, to start, my journey to Earth is what you humans would call a rite of passage. On my planet, it is more of a…a journey of honor."

Will tilted his head, his blue eyes full of curiosity. "A journey of honor? How does that work? Is it like…some sort of tradition?"

"Well…" she hesitated. "I mean, I'm not really supposed to say anything about it…"

Will frowned, slightly confused. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, as much as I'd like to know…it's not worth you getting in trouble or anything because of me."

Saithe sighed as she was debating with herself whether or not she should tell this human. On one hand, she barely knew who he was, only that he was… different. On the other hand, her parents, her father especially, would be greatly disappointed if they were to find out. But then again, she was far away from her planet, let alone her galaxy. Her parents didn't necessarily _have_ to know…

"Uh…Saithe?" Will said, after a moment of awkward silence. "You okay?"

"Hm? Right…sorry…" she replied. "I was just thinking…"

"Oh," he replied. "Well…what are you thinking about?"

"About my family, I guess."

The teenaged human looked down at his shoes, slightly feeling like he was intruding on Saithe's personal life. He flattened out his hair and sighed heavily. "Right. Was it your family that sent you here for this…tradition of yours?"

She nodded. "Being part of _my_ family, it's required of me to journey to a far off planet to prove myself worthy."

"Worthy?" he asked, confused. "Worthy of what, exactly?"

"To take on the…" she hesitated. "The family tradition."

"The…family tradition?" he raised his eyebrows. "And what tradition is that, exactly? Because on Earth, I've never heard of any traditions where parents send kids to other planets."

She sighed, running her fingers through her silky black hair. "My parents have high expectations for me, and what I'm supposed to do when I follow them. They want to make sure I'm ready for what might come."

"Why? What do they think might happen?"

She shrugged. "I am not sure. But when you're a part of my family, my heritage, you have to be prepared for anything."

Will almost grimaced. He knew all too well about feeling like he could never live up to the expectations everyone placed upon him. But Saithe didn't have to know that.

_For once...maybe I can just be Will. Like I used to be. Not William Wayne, the only son of the Prince of Gotham, whose mother was shot by an unknown criminal. Just Will._

"Oh…" was all he could say. Another moment of awkward silence passed before he said anything else. "You know, not to pry or anything, but…you never exactly did tell me what this family tradition of yours was."

She sighed again and hugged her knees even tighter. "I am truly sorry, but…I do not think you are ready to know. And I do not think I am ready to tell you. Not just yet."

"Well…okay," Will said, doubtfully looking into her deep purple irises. "Whenever you're ready to talk…I'll be here, all right?"

She smiled softly and whispered, "Thank you for understanding."

He smiled back at Saithe, her simple gratefulness making him feel as if he would melt. "Anytime."

A moment of silence, though not awkward any longer, passed before Saithe addressed Will again.

"I believe I am at a disadvantage," she said, her voice plain.

"What do you mean?" he asked confusedly, for he had once again been distracted by the alien girl's simple beauty,

"You know my name, but I do not know yours."

"Right…" he responded, shaking his head distractedly. "You say you're from a different galaxy, right?"

She nodded. "That is correct."

_There's no way she could've heard of me_… he thought. _Despite my new last name. I doubt even the fame of the Wayne family has spread to…wherever Marix is_.

"Will," he responded. "Will Wayne."

Her eyes widened when she processed what he had just told her, and for a moment, everything seemed to have silenced. The slight wind blew past unnoticed, only pausing for a moment to ruffle the teenage boy's hair, the birds' chirping faded away, and the rustling in the forest went dim.

"Saithe?" he said when she didn't reply. "Saithe, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, did you say Will _Wayne_?" she eventually said, her voice carrying a slight tremor.

He nodded. "William Thomas Wayne. That's my name…at least it has been for the past few months."

"That is not _possible_!" she exclaimed in both surprise and disbelief, causing Will to stand and take a few steps backward. "You are merely a child!"

"Hey, I'm not a little kid! I'm fifteen!" he protested indignantly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Exactly! Will Wayne is a great warrior known to my people, and his father—" she stopped herself. "His father…" She shook her head. "No, you are _not_ Will Wayne. I have read about him, and…you just _can't_ be!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You've _read_ about me?" he asked in disbelief. "How is that even possible?"

"My people are very knowledgeable," Saithe said simply, and did not elaborate on the subject. "If you're _Will_ Wayne, then your father is…your father is Bruce Wayne! _The_ Bruce Wayne!"

He gulped. He had more than just a feeling that she knew more than he would've liked. He took one more shaky step back, afraid of what he somehow knew she was going to say next.

She stood up beside her ship, her silky purple dress blowing in the cool wind. She seemed to grow taller and stronger as she looked into Will's eyes, her own purple irises full of disbelief…yet warmth and reverence.

"Your father is the Dark Knight."

-THE DARK KNIGHT-

Dun, dun, dun...

Why does Saithe, an alien girl from a distant galaxy, know who Batman is? And why does she find it to be so important? And why does Will feel like he was destined to meet her?

Review if you liked, review if you didn't.

Next chapter is in progress...soon to come. I think.

William D. J. Watson


End file.
